Parallel Harmony
by OvenBased
Summary: Matt has been asked to do some surveillance for Mello. He gets bored of a friday night though, and wants to go out! MattxMello


-doesn't know if this is where you put an A/N-

Hello! Thanks in advance for reading my story! Leave me a review, even a few words, and I will be forever grateful. :3

Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note! Takeshi and Tsugumi do.

--

Matt had been placed on 'watch the boring screens that never change' duty, as he liked to call it. The people he had to watch were always the same. Some black haired guy, tall with glasses, who he didn't know the name of. He was only ever told what was necessary with jobs like this.

The other person that he had to keep watch on was a girl named Amane Misa. Watching these screens was a boring task, but for the meantime was one that he had to do all too regularly.

Matt had just settled back down on the couch in front of his array of laptops all set on different screens of various places around Tokyo. He opened his fifth can of Red Bull in the last couple of hours, and wished that he had something more interesting to spend his Friday night doing.

He longed to go out once in a while, with the chance nothing more than a fleeting dream, the way that Mello had him working lately. Not to mention Mello himself. Matt was rarely seeing the guy these days, with his work often requiring him to work long hours and not get home till the early hours of the morning more often than not.

So, Matt just decided to settle with playing his PSP. He pried it out from its position halfway down the side of the couch, to continue his game of Crisis Core. It wasn't a particularly hard game, with Matt now just sitting back and doing some missions after finishing his first run through in just 12 hours. He thought he may as well, seeing as he had finished all of his other games weeks ago.

Matt continued his game half heartedly, having been sufficiently distracted just enough to avert his eyes from the PSP game, by the black haired guy's screen.

He had taken to building something in the corner of his lounge room, and Matt's curiosity just got the better of him. It appeared to be a shrine of some sort. He couldn't see too clearly the kanji on the image, but could see enough to tell that there was an image of a young male in the centre of it all; with a kind expression on his face and soft brown hair, but even Matt could see enough to tell that there was something unusual in his eyes. Matt was just beginning to try and increase the image size to find out more, when the front door burst open, causing Matt's PSP to come flying out of his hands and hit the floor with a horrible cracking sound. Matt was too afraid to look. Actually, he was afraid to look at the door as well, for he could sense straight away that Mello was either very happy, or very pissed. Oh please god let it be happy.

"MATT!!"

That was a pretty standard greeting from the blonde, Matt generally receiving it maybe 5 out of 7 of the days of the week. Mello proceeded to stomp over to where Matt was sitting on the couch, and took in the scene in one quick glance.

"Why the fuck were you playing your PSP? Either one of the people you are meant to be watching could have pulled out a Death Note and killed half the population of this damn city in the time you weren't looking at the screen, you know"

Mello, always one for over-exaggerating. Mello sighed, not really expecting much of a response from his fiery headed friend, and headed towards the kitchen to raid what was left of his stock of chocolate. Damn, he would have to send Matt out to buy more tomorrow, he was almost out. A few hundred dollars worth would do it for a while.

He swept back into the lounge room, and took a seat next to the mourning gamer, who was sadly cradling his broken pieces of PSP. Mello felt a sudden tinge of emotion. An emotion that didn't seem to run through him very often; one of regret.

"Look, Matt…I'm sorry. I know you dropped and broke it because of me. I'll get you a new one, okay?"

Matt just responded by looking at Mello as if he had just told him he was actually a woman.

"Mells…Are you feeling okay? Just that it's…not like you to be sympathetic for something you did."

Mello just glared at Matt. He couldn't believe the redhead would react that way! He was trying to be nice god damn it!

"Whatever, Matt! I won't buy you a fucking new PSP then. I was just trying to be nice, you know."

Mello sighed, running his fingers through his thick, blonde hair. He began swirling his rosary around in between his fingers unconsciously, trying to stop his anger from surging up and out of control. He knew that if he didn't keep his anger under check, he would just take it out on Matt. And he didn't want to do that.

"Sorry, Matt. It's just…I haven't been able to spend a lot of time with you lately. You know work has just been taking up so much of my damn time. I miss hanging out with you so often, you know?"

He reached over to where Matt was sitting on the couch, and fondly ruffled his hair a bit, causing Matt to attempt to swat his hand away with a light smile.

"Yeah, Mells, I know what your talking about. I agree pretty much. You have just been so busy with work, I feel like, I take a back seat to your work sometimes, you know?"

Mello just glared back at him again, but moved to sit closer to him, and put an arm lightly around his shoulder. Matt didn't really seem to mind too much, so he started lightly running his fingers through Matt's hair.

"Things have just been so damn busy around there…I know I need to make time to spend with you too. Look…How about we go out tonight?"

Mello jumped up off the couch, with an excited glint in his eyes.

"How about we go out to a club! You like clubs, don't you Matt? All that loud, repetitive music, just like in video games!"

Matt didn't even bother attempting to point out the significant difference in video game music to club electronica, as he was too shocked by Mello's sudden offer. Mello pulled Matt to his feet, and whisked him out the door before he could put up any sort of argument.

--

The wind was whistling through Mello's hair as he sat on the back of the motorbike, arms wrapped tightly around Matt's waist in front of him. He loved the way the city looked at this time of night, whizzing past at high speed. It all seemed to blend together into one big, never ending blob of colour. Mello loved the feel of the wind against his face and through his hair. He refused to wear the helmet that Matt had offered to him earlier, but didn't tell him the reason why. It just felt fantastic having your face so exposed to the blasting wind; as if you were an impenetrable force that not even the planet could contend with.

They both watched the world whizz past around them, passing millions of people each with their own set of values, morals, hopes, dreams and life stories. Tokyo was like no other place, he sure could agree with that. It was fast-paced and quick moving just like New York City, but had an entirely different atmosphere and feel to it. It was truly, like nothing else.

The bike came screeching to a halt, outside of some brightly lit building on the side of a busy road. You could already hear the music pumping from inside. Matt wheeled his bike around to a side alley, and in they went.

Mello was instantly bombarded by loud, fast music, and he couldn't hear anything besides the wild beat and repetitive lyrics of whatever it was that was playing.

"You want a drink, Mells?"

He strained to hear his friend over the sound of the music, and the general buzz of people chatting and dancing in the over crowded club.

"Yeah, I don't care what. Something strong I guess"

Matt laughed, and just sauntered off towards the bar, already beginning to bop his head to the music. Mello headed off to a dark corner, away from the many prying eyes already looking his way. He looked out towards the crowd, with an odd sort of amusement. There were so many people; the way they danced and swayed all together resembled some sort of wave. Rising and falling depending on the conditions, this condition being what type of song was playing.

He watched as Matt leaned over the bar, as the young blonde bartender working there gave him a flirty smirk. He watched with no small jealousy as Matt just smiled back, leaning in closer than was necessary to give the girl his orders. He watched as she made the drinks, barely taking her eyes off of Matt, and 'accidently' brushing her hand against his as she handed him the drinks. Matt gave her one last wink, and headed off towards where he had last seen Mello.

Mello just gave a small wave from the shadows, enough to gain Matt's attention and no one else's. Not that he wanted anyone else's attention anyway. Matt walked over and was puzzled by the lingering expression on Mello's face, one of mixed mild jealousy and annoyance. Matt held out his hand with the drink outstretched towards Mello, as Mello merely snatched it out of his hand and looked away. At anything other than Matt. Matt just stared puzzled at his friend, until Mello sighed and grabbed Matt's hand not holding a drink and propelled him out towards the dance floor.

Soon they were one with the wave. The surging, swaying, energetic wave. The mass of people, all out looking for a good time on a Friday night. Matt had never seen Mello dance before. In all the time that they had been friends they had never been to a club before; he just figured it wouldn't be Mello's scene.

In the time they had been separated, Mello was in the early stages of building up his Mafia, unbeknownst to Matt. Matt didn't even find out where he was located let alone what he was doing since leaving him at Whammy's, until much later.

Needless to say, Matt was mesmerised by the sight. The way that Mello was moving his body, was bound to be damn near illegal. Matt was trying hard to appear as if he wasn't just blatantly watching his friend move his body, the way that his hair swished from side to side as he bopped his head, or swayed his hips. Matt quickly finished off his drink, then approached his friend.

Mello had felt eyes on him. Had known they were Matt's, and damn well liked it. He finished his drink as he saw his friend approach him, handing their empty glasses distractedly to the nearest person, who took them with a confused look on their face, all the while not taking his eyes off of Matt. The red head had lowered his goggles to rest around his neck to allow himself better vision of Mello, without the orange tint.

They stood there looking at one another for a few moments, before the next song started and Mello pulled his friend close to him to dance.

The song that had started before was one that Mello had never heard before, but he began to dance to regardless. He pulled Matt closer, and began to move against him in time to the beat of the song. Mello was swaying his hips in time with the beat, guiding Matt down and back up again with him. Mello draped one arm casually across Matt's shoulder, and ran his other hand down the front of his chest and back up again. Matt couldn't help but watch, once again mesmerised by this seemingly simple action.

Matt decided to take a chance with this, and brought both of his hands up to Mello's neck, before slowly running them down his sides to land on his hips. Mello just smirked and leaned in closer to Matt.

'_My skin is burning  
My body's yearning  
'Cause I'm a stripper  
Unzip your zipper  
(give it to me baby, come on!...)'_

Mello had actually tuned into the words of the song, and was amused by what the lyrics actually were. Mello didn't get much of a chance to think though, before the next song started, this one with a much quicker beat, and they were dancing once again.

--

The ride home was a comfortable one. Both Matt and Mello were equally exhausted from all the dancing, and it was now easily at least three or four in the morning. The city had quieted a lot since they had last driven through it, even though there were still people wondering about. Mello was very appreciative of the wind this time, cooling the sweat and heat that had culminated on his body throughout the evening.

Matt sped up as he skipped a red light and swerved around a corner, causing Matt to laugh and Mello to tighten his hands around his waist.

"You idiot Matt! I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself riding this thing yet" Mello had to yell over the noise of the engine and the wind. He hugged himself even tighter against Matt's back as a sudden chill of wind swished against them.

"You know Mells; if you wore something other than skimpy leather you would have better protection against the fucking elements. I'm surprised you haven't killed yourself wearing clothes like that even in the winter."

The bike was approaching a familiar driveway; that of their apartment. The moment they were inside Matt was instantly downing a Red Bull and reaching out to the spot where his PSP always rested, without even thinking. Then he remembered that his PSP was destroyed, so instead skulled the rest of the can and headed out to the balcony for a smoke.

What kind of life was this? Matt knew he could be doing better. He had a shit poor diet, mainly of Red Bull and cigarettes. He knew he was sending himself to an early grave, but something told him he would be dying before he was old enough to care anyway. He sighed, and puffed smoke straight out purposefully into the already much polluted city air. He looked up and even though there were no clouds, he couldn't see the stars. The pollution was that potent. At times like this he sure missed his childhood, growing up in England. Even though it was never sunny, he could sit outside of a night time if he felt like it and just stare at the stars for hours. Sometimes Mello would join him, and they would just lay for hours and hours on the grass without speaking, both just enjoying the seemingly endless night sky.

He was just about to take another drag when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle. He stubbed out his cigarette and turned his head slightly, getting an eye full of blonde hair.

"Matt…I'm sorry"

He wrapped his arms tighter around Matt's middle and rested his forehead between his shoulder blades. He felt like he could stay like this forever.

Matt knew he wasn't just sorry for breaking the PSP. He understood the array of situations and emotions portrayed that those simple words were actually communicating.

"Mello, I wouldn't want it any other way"

It was true. A life without the hazardous blonde would not be a life at all, and he damn well knew it. He had hated the time they were apart, although it had made him appreciate his friend all the more in the long run. After all, absense makes the heart grow fonder. Matt turned around in Mello's arms and brought his own around his friend, hugging him tight and resting his head against his shoulder.

"Mm Mell…Let's just stay like this forever"

He felt Mello snickering slightly against his chest, as he nuzzled his face closer to Matt's heart. He thoroughly enjoyed being able to hear his heartbeat, it was like an anchor for him in turbulent times. He could always know he would be able to hear it, beating away as always, confirming that they were both still alive and kicking.

Mello pushed himself out and slightly away from Matt, so he could look him in the once again uncovered brilliant green eyes, before bringing his lips lightly to Matt's forehead. He head to go up on his toes just a bit to reach, as Matt had always been slightly taller than him. He just let his lips rest there, knowing that Matt would know what he was really trying to communicate to him. That everything would be alright. They were going to pull through in the end.

* * *

I didn't want to end it on a depressing note, but unfortunately, we all know they in fact, don't pull through in the end ;.;

Review and thanks for reading this!

Feel free to point out any errors in spelling/grammar/anything, as MS word is shit.


End file.
